


The Kind-Hearted Empress

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Warring Kingdoms (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: Fiora, the leader of a rebellion, beloved by her people looks on at her soldiers training.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Skintober2020





	The Kind-Hearted Empress

The courtyard was filled with grunts and yell as the soldiers worked on their daily exercise and training drill.  
"Hi-ya! Ha!" countless men and women yelled in unison, their actions perfectly mirrored. Fiora watched on happy and content with their effort and progress.  
"They're doing well aren't they sister?" Tryndamere called out to Fiora as he approached. She smiled and held her arms open as he pulled her into a large bear hug, slightly lifting her off the ground.  
"Right you are, these are strong men and women." Stared into crowd, a wide smile on her face. "I only hope they need not see combat." Tryndamere let out a warm hearted chuckle as he patted Fiora on the back.  
"I would say you're too soft hearted for war but that's why they follow you." He gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "And it's why I call you my sister." Fiora held his hand and smiled back  
"You would fight a thousand wars to protect the common man. You fight with unparalleled strength like a god of war and you would shed your own blood time and time again to keep us safe. And that's why I call you brother." The two shared a deep and hearty laugh as they looked upon the forces of their troops and felt their bond grow once more.  
"So what are our plans for-" Tryndamere started before feeling a shove from behind. "What the?" Tryndamere growled as he turned around to see a young boy with a face full of fear holding a paper up to his face and a young girl standing behind him face filled with shock.  
"What do you think you're doing? Watch where you're going!" Tryndamere shouted. Fiora placed her hand on Tryndamere's shoulder and pulled him back a bit.

"Now now brother, no need to get so upset." Fiora turned to the boy and smiled "Hello, I am Fiora. May I ask what your business her is?" The girl behind him covered her mouth with her hands as her face turned bright red.  
"It's her that's Fiora." She whispered barely audible. The boy stared at Fiora blankly for a few moments before fixing his posture and clothing.  
"I'm here to enroll for my family! As is my sister!" The boy held out the piece of paper and Fiora took it and started readying.  
"Ah I see, summons to join the army then you would be Tian and that is your sister Li Na?" Fiora asked as she handed the paper back to the boy.  
"Yes ma'am!" Tian said loudly as he took the paper and folded it back into his pocket. The young girl walked up to Fiora grabbing her hand and shaking it hard.  
"It's so amazing to meet you! I'm a very huge fan!" Li Na stammered out refusing to make eye contact with her. Li Na quickly pulled away and started to fiddle with her clothing.  
"If I may ask. How have you done so much? You're such an inspiration!" Fiora stopped for a moment to think on advice to give the young girl. After a brief thought she cleared her throat and was ready to speak but Tryndamere stepped in from of her stopping her.  
"You want to know the secret to a successful leader do you? Well it's very simple. It's shoes!" Tryndamere let out a wild howl as Fiora simply shook her head. The siblings looked at each other confused before Li Na stammered out a single word. "Shoes?" Tryndamere looked at the two sternly.  
"That's right! Shoes! A leader spends all their time on their feet! If that be on the battlefield, in their offices, or checking on their people a good leader never rests! So a good leader needs a good pair of shoes!" Tryndamere puts his hands on his hips and smiles triumphantly. Fiora and the siblings chuckle at his enthusiastic response.  
"I don't quite think that is what they were asking but thank you brother." 

The two warriors chat with the siblings for some time before they're interrupted by a messenger running through the fort calling out for Fiora. She rushes to meet the messenger as he collapses into her arms from exhaustion, panting and gasping for air.  
"I'm sorry commander I ran as fast as I could but-" Fiora held the man's head close to her  
"It's okay get your breath. You're here." The man took a few moments to collect himself and get stable. He stood up again nodding towards Fiora.  
"I come with bad news, the fort at the base of the mountain has been attacked!" The man called out. Tryndamere pushed past the siblings and grabbed the man by the shoulders.  
"What of the men? The fort? Does it still stand?" He asked the messenger but he simply shook his head.  
"I do not know. When I left the battle was at a stand still, the enemy camped out in the wilderness just beyond the fort. However, my horse was injured escaping so I had to end the journey on foot. I have no idea what is happening now." Fiora grimaced at the news but she maintained her composure and patted the man on the back, offering him a smile. "You've done well, get some rest. I will deliberate with Tryndamere on our next course of action." Fiora turned to leave but the man reached out and grabbed her.  
"Wait! That's not the only news. The commander leading the attackers was none other then Jarvan the IV!" Fiora let out an almost inaudible gasp as Tryndamere let out a low growl.  
"That wild dog Jarvan, I can only imagine what chaos he in enacting." Fiora nodded to him   
"We are in agreement brother. Jarvan is unpredictable but his strength is no lie." Fiora turned to the group of soldiers who had gathered around the commotion, their faces filled with fear. Fiora took no hesitation, she drew her sword and held it up to the sky.  
"We must send aid to our brothers and sisters at the mountain! This battle will not be easy but we will succeed! We fight to protect our people and restore our piece!" The fort erupted in a cheer at Fiora's speech.  
"Come! We ride at once!" She yelled out as she turned to leave. The siblings ran up to Fiora and grabbed her shirt.   
"Wait! Take us with you!" Tian called out. Fiora grabbed their hands and smiled.  
"I understand you wish to help but it is much too dangerous. You haven't even officially joined yet. You must stay here." Fiora turned again to leave but Li Na grabbed her again  
"This land is our home too." She said, her eyes started to water. Fiora took a deep breath and leaned down, placing a hand on each sibling's shoulder and offered them both a soft and sincere smile.  
"I understand. Your drive to protect your home is admirable but if you truly wish to help you must train and get stronger so that you are able to help. And you must learn to survive so that you can help us win this war and so that once this is over you can return home to your loved ones and continue to make our homeland special and strong." The two siblings whimpered but nodded in agreement.  
"We understand." They said in unison. Fiora smiled and brought them into a hug.  
"I know you'll do this land proud. You are not only strong but full of heart. I wish you the best." She said as she turned to leave, ready to lead her soldiers in their mission to protect their home.


End file.
